RoybelGirl
Hi! I'm RoybelGirl (But you can call me Bel or Roybel), a new(ish) Driver on the Wiki. ☺ I love EAH a lot. Some of the things I enjoy are: my dog (King), drawing, singing, learning to play guitar, reading, Dork Diaries (by Rachel Renee Russel), EAH, collecting EAH dolls, making EAH OCs, animals, writing, playing with calico critters (they're so cute!), and building stuff with Legos. Oh, and I also love emoji. ☺ Character Personality I guess if I were to describe myself, these are the words I'd use: friendly, encouraging, artistic, creative, and a little dorky. If you were ever to stumble upon in my spare time you'd probably probably find me either drawing, writing, writing on the computer, posing my EAH dolls (I have 15, so it takes awhile), or reading. My room is usually a mess of papers, notebooks, pencils, books, stuffed animals, and Legos. I also love to to Roleplay, so if you want to RP with me, just ask! Appearance I'm pretty much Blondie's twin. ☺ In the summer my skin is like Ashlynn Ella's, but in the winter it's like Blondie Lockes'. My hair is blond, and it falls to below my shoulders. It has lots of layers and it can be hard to brush. My eyes are a stormy blue color. I almost never wear makeup. Relationships Family For online safety, I'm going to keep my family info private. Thanks for understanding. ☺ Friends For the same reasons as above, I'm going to keep my real life friends to myself. My BFFA IRL and on the wiki is Soren11 and I am also friends with CeriseKitty3030 and Kayjay1025, they are so sweet. ☺ I would like to be friends with ShipLover101, Rudino.raagas, Jade-the-Tiger, The Amazing AmaZeMenTS, and Isaacelwwe. Pet I have a beautiful Australian Shepard/Border Collie doggy named King. He will be 18 months old in December and I love him to pieces ☺ :3 Romance No thanks. :P My OCs Royals Gracie Goose, daughter of this princess from "The Goose Girl." Mousie Forest, daughter of the mouse from "The Forest Bride." Mark Littlelamb, son of Mary from "Mary Had a Little Lamb." Airmé Arc-en-ciel, successor of the rainbow prince from the fairy tale "Fairer-than-a-Fairy." Ballette LaDance, daughter of the 10th dancing princess from the fairy tale "The Twelve Dancing Princesses." Rebels Maiden Falsebride, daughter of the false bride from the fairy tale "The Goose Girl." Xanthe Nain, daughter of the Yellow troll from the fairy tale of the same name. Finnette Merman, daughter of the Merman from the fairy tale "The Merman and the Farmer." Roybels Chanson Bluebird, successor of the Bluebird Prince Charming from the fairy tale "The Bluebird." Neutrals Liam Falls, son of King of Easaidh Ruadh from the fairy tale "The King of the Waterfalls." Co-owned OCs Seera Neverland, daughter of Mister Smee from the fairy tale "Peter Pan." Joseph Hook, son of Captain Hook from the fairy tale "Peter Pan." Pippi Pan, daughter of Peter Pan from the fairy tale of the same name. Future OCs Royals Pussy Boots, daughter of Puss in Boots from the fairy tale of the same name. Rebels TBA My Favorite Ships Canon Ships # Dexven (RavenxDexter) This is my favorite EAH ship of all time!! They are so cute together and they make a really handsome couple. :3! ☺!! # Bunnstair (AlistairxBunny) To cute for words. # Huntlynn (HunterxAshlynn) Do I really need to explain myself here? ☺ # Dizzie (DaringxLizzie) These two are beyond adorable. <3 # Charling (ChasexDarling) Soooooo cute! # Cuparrow (CupidxSparrow) Am I the only one who noticed that whenever Cupid is feeling upset, Sparrow will very awkwardly try to make her feel better? I think that they'd make an adorable couple! <3 <3 # I can't possibly decide if I ship Hopper with Briar or Ginger. I'm facing a major dilemma here! OC Ships # Mingsely (MagixKingsely) So cute I just might die. XD # Fairmé (FayxAirmé) Read this and you will understand my love for this ship. <3 # Charlxube (CCxAlxube) Alxube: I love you. CC: I hate you. Soooooo adorable! My Art GracieGoose.jpeg Gracie Goose.jpeg SchoneFaurst.jpeg DiamonigueJewel.jpeg GracieGoosegettingfairest.jpeg ElkaFanart.jpeg GracieGooseThronecoming.jpeg BetterThronecomingPic.jpeg ElkaFrostLD.jpeg ElkaFrostMirrorBeach.jpeg GracieGooseThroughtheWoods.jpeg MaidenFalsebride.jpeg NewMaidenFalsebrideArt.png AirméArc-en-ciel.png FairMane.jpeg Belbi.png AirméandFay.jpeg|Shiping Fanart :3 FinnettaMerman.png ChansonBluebird.png AmarePetFanArt.png PytheFanArt.jpeg LeahandSparrowFanArt.jpeg ClersonFanArt.jpeg MingsleyFanArt.png StellaNocternal.jpeg QuinnFanArt2.png CitlaliConcolorGettingFairest.jpeg LaceCarrollFanArt.jpeg HandsenseFanArt.jpeg PrimroseandToddFanArt.jpeg Barlyn.jpeg CharlxubeFanArt.png Bel.jpeg GrimbertLOL.jpeg MuffyCardson-WayFanArt.jpeg KarinaCedarcapeFanArt.jpeg Category:Driver